The Golden Years
by Hush1
Summary: Kelly is a girl who has lived in a strict family her whole life and she has had enough. But will the outside world allow her to make friends and keep the newsboy who stole her heart? PLEASE R&R! no flames.
1. time for chores

AN: I kinda' need a title and I have clue!!! So…I'm open to suggestion. I hope I find a title soon!!! 0:) Read, Review, Enjoy…  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I don't own 'da Newsies…although wish I could. (Mush, anyways) PLEASE DON' SUE ME!!!  
  
Title: Unknown  
  
Written by: Hush  
  
***  
  
Ah, Valentine's Day. The day romance was truly in the air. As usual, I was stuck at home babysitting my sister. She was by far the most spoiled person I have ever met in my entire life! She was lazy and her stomach always bulged out from underneath her shirt. She would always walk around the house with an ugly look on her face.  
  
As for my parents, well I never really knew them. We were of rich society. My parents were always at parties and I wasn't allowed to have a life. I never really knew what having a friend was like. My mother thought that once I got out of the house, I would a meet a boy, particularly a poor boy. She didn't want me to get caught up in that kind of stuff. My father was either at parties with my mother, or traveling. He was a journalist for the New York World. He was one of Joseph Pulitzer's top reporters. They knew each other very well.  
  
Because of this, my father would always bring up how sales were doing. He liked to sit at the dinner table and talk bad about the newsboys. He would say that the newsboys are the reason why the World wasn't making all the money it should be. He considered them thieves and disliked all of them. I always believed that they were the only reason why the World makes all of its money.  
  
The newsies were fascinating people. They were always looking for a way to make money and sell papers. Many seemed to think of selling papes as a game, the way they would fabricate stories that would help them sell. The better the lies, the more money they made.  
  
Yes, I often wondered what it would be like to not have any worries and have so many friends as they do. Who knows, I could be wrong. They probably have more worries than I've ever imagined. The only friend I had was Stitches. He was a beautiful horse. Horses were the only thing I had in my life.  
  
I sat up in my bed and let out a yawn. Sleepiness was still hanging in my eyelids. I stretched and got up out of bed. After I got dressed, I went down the long stairs and looked at the table. There was a long list of chores I was to do. The usual stuff was at the top and the least important chores were at the bottom. Wash dishes…scrub floors…clean sister's room. As I skimmed through the list, my eyes wandered to 'buy newspaper'. I figured since I could get out the house, I'd do this chore first. I threw on my overcoat and shoes and walked out the door. Since my sister was in her room playing with her porcelain dolls, I thought she wouldn't miss me.  
  
There was a usual breeze blowing down into the city. I could smell the sea breeze in the air. I looked for the nearest crowd and found a newsboy. There were two. One had an eye patch, the other with brown, curly hair, and a soft smile on his face.  
  
"I'll take one paper, please." I said.  
  
The two handed me a paper at the same time. Both of them had an eager look on their faces.  
  
"One thanks." I flipped a penny up in the air and and the one with the eye patch caught it. The other looked disappointed.  
  
"T'ank you very much, miss!" He replied.  
  
"No problem boys!" I said back and flipped another penny to the other newsie.  
  
"'Da name's Blink! Kid Blink! Hopefully be seein' youse around!" The boy with the patch called. I began to walk away and noticed the boy with the curly hair was blushing and gripping the penny in his palm. I smiled and kept walking.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
AN: So what do ya think? I know, I know! It's kinda' boring and trite, but it'll get much better! TRUST ME!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! No flames! 


	2. 

AN: Still looking for a title. I would love suggestions! Read, Review, Enjoy…  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I don't own 'da Newsies…although wish I could. (Mush, anyways) PLEASE DON' SUE ME!!!  
  
Title: Unknown  
  
Written by Hush  
  
***  
  
I walked up to the front porch of the house holding the paper I had bought. I sat down on the step and looked at the different headlines. It was all the same. Trolley Strike this and Trolley Strike that. I think everybody was getting sick of it. While I read, I could hear loud footsteps coming towards the door.  
  
"Kelly!" My sister called while opening the door. She sounded like she was crying.  
  
"What now, Lauren?" I was getting frustrated.  
  
She held up a porcelain doll that was given to me by my Great Grandmother. Its head was cracked and there was a giant whole where the face was. There were tiny splinters of glass stuck in its blue dress.  
  
"Lauren! Why were you playing with my doll? Grandmother Rose gave that to me before she passed away!" I felt like running inside and locking myself in my room. It was the only thing I had left of Grandmother Rose.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just wanted to have a tea party with all of my dolls! Besides, you shouldn't have left it on the dresser! It would have fallen off anyways." She hollered.  
  
I wanted to smack her so hard I couldn't help it. I threw my hand up in the air and whacked her. It was pure anger and hate. She gave me a dirty face and threw the doll at me. The sharp glass hit me on the shoulder when I was turned around. I could feel it slash my skin and fall to the ground. The rest of the glass shattered and the only thing on the doll that stayed in tact was her dress. I could feel the blood soak my dress.  
  
At the end of the day, my father had returned from work and my mother from a party. My father went and changed from his work clothes to the most elegant suit he had. He came down the stairs and noticed I had red stain on my dress.  
  
"Kelly. What the hell did you do to your dress? Your mother spent a lot of money to buy that, and all you can do is stain it? Go talk to your mother right now!" He ordered.  
  
I got up and walked through the hall to my mother. She was sitting on a chair putting on some lipstick and looked ravishing.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked coldly.  
  
"I stained my dress." I replied.  
  
"You what? That dress was expensive! What did you did you get on it?"  
  
I pulled my sleeve down and showed her my bandaged wound. Blood was still soaking through the gauze.  
  
"What did you do? You better not have been fighting with your sister!"  
  
I didn't want to tell her what had happened. I would just be yelled at and then punished. She pulled my down hard by my arm and stared me in the eye.  
  
"You're going to pay for that I hope. While you try to figure out how to come up with the money, I want you to go apologize to your sister. She told me that you slapped her."  
  
Her grip on my arm was getting tighter. It started to hurt. I tried to pull away but she would dig her nails into my skin. I wasn't going to apologize for anything. I had no reason to apologize. My mother sat and glared at me. I looked back at her and gained confidence.  
  
"I'm not going to say sorry to her, Mother. You can take this dress and shove it for all I care! I hate this place and I'm not going to put up with it anymore!" I yelled.  
  
She let go of my arm and I could feel the circulation returning. She opened her mouth and began to say something when I spit at her. She let out a scream and pushed me into a chair. I lost my balance and fell over. She walked over to do more damage when I scooted out of the way. I jumped to my feet and ran out the door. I kept running, never looking back.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
AN: So, what do 'ya think? I was bored and decided to just type. I may change some things around. Not much goin' on with the newsies in this chapter…but wait! There's MORE!!! R&R. No flames please. 


	3. meet my family

AN: Still looking for a title. I would love suggestions! Read, Review, Enjoy…  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I don't own 'da Newsies…although wish I could. (Mush, anyways) PLEASE DON' SUE ME!!!  
  
Title: Unknown  
  
Written by Hush  
  
***  
  
I walked up to the front porch of the house holding the paper I had bought. I sat down on the step and looked at the different headlines. It was all the same. Trolley Strike this and Trolley Strike that. I think everybody was getting sick of it. While I read, I could hear loud footsteps coming towards the door.  
  
"Kelly!" My sister called while opening the door. She sounded like she was crying.  
  
"What now, Lauren?" I was getting frustrated.  
  
She held up a porcelain doll that was given to me by my Great Grandmother. Its head was cracked and there was a giant whole where the face was. There were tiny splinters of glass stuck in its blue dress.  
  
"Lauren! Why were you playing with my doll? Grandmother Rose gave that to me before she passed away!" I felt like running inside and locking myself in my room. It was the only thing I had left of Grandmother Rose.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just wanted to have a tea party with all of my dolls! Besides, you shouldn't have left it on the dresser! It would have fallen off anyways." She hollered.  
  
I wanted to smack her so hard I couldn't help it. I threw my hand up in the air and whacked her. It was pure anger and hate. She gave me a dirty face and threw the doll at me. The sharp glass hit me on the shoulder when I was turned around. I could feel it slash my skin and fall to the ground. The rest of the glass shattered and the only thing on the doll that stayed in tact was her dress. I could feel the blood soak my dress.  
  
At the end of the day, my father had returned from work and my mother from a party. My father went and changed from his work clothes to the most elegant suit he had. He came down the stairs and noticed I had red stain on my dress.  
  
"Kelly. What the hell did you do to your dress? Your mother spent a lot of money to buy that, and all you can do is stain it? Go talk to your mother right now!" He ordered.  
  
I got up and walked through the hall to my mother. She was sitting on a chair putting on some lipstick and looked ravishing.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked coldly.  
  
"I stained my dress." I replied.  
  
"You what? That dress was expensive! What did you did you get on it?"  
  
I pulled my sleeve down and showed her my bandaged wound. Blood was still soaking through the gauze.  
  
"What did you do? You better not have been fighting with your sister!"  
  
I didn't want to tell her what had happened. I would just be yelled at and then punished. She pulled my down hard by my arm and stared me in the eye.  
  
"You're going to pay for that I hope. While you try to figure out how to come up with the money, I want you to go apologize to your sister. She told me that you slapped her."  
  
Her grip on my arm was getting tighter. It started to hurt. I tried to pull away but she would dig her nails into my skin. I wasn't going to apologize for anything. I had no reason to apologize. My mother sat and glared at me. I looked back at her and gained confidence.  
  
"I'm not going to say sorry to her, Mother. You can take this dress and shove it for all I care! I hate this place and I'm not going to put up with it anymore!" I yelled.  
  
She let go of my arm and I could feel the circulation returning. She opened her mouth and began to say something when I spit at her. She let out a scream and pushed me into a chair. I lost my balance and fell over. She walked over to do more damage when I scooted out of the way. I jumped to my feet and ran out the door. I kept running, never looking back.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
AN: So, what do 'ya think? I was bored and decided to just type. I may change some things around. Not much goin' on with the newsies in this chapter…but wait! There's MORE!!! R&R. No flames please. 


	4. What next?

AN: Well, I think I got a title…it may be changed. If you readers out there think of anything better, I'm open for any suggestions.  
  
I also want to note about chapter 2 & 3 being the same. 2 words: Technical Difficulties. I'll fix it soon enough. I hope. Thanx for letting me know about that. As usual, read, review, and enjoy…  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em…although that would be nice. Don't sue me!  
  
Title: The Golden Years  
  
Written by Hush  
  
****  
  
As I ran, I could hear my mother screaming at the door. My father was shouting as well. My shoulder throbbed with pain. I figured the only thing I ruined were my parents plans for the night. I still wouldn't be surprised if they went to the party anyways.  
  
The dress I was wearing swayed as I ran. I could feel my bandage coming undone. Blood would soon start to soak my sleeve again. I didn't care though. I had to get away from home and this was the only way to do it. I blocked out the pain and kept running. As I sprinted down the cobble stone street, people would turn to stare.  
  
Once I finally tired, I stopped in front of a tiny restaurant called 'Tibby's'. There was loud talking coming from inside. The perfect place to hide out for a while. I would go inside, buy a sandwich and a drink and catch my breath. Before I opened the door, I realized I didn't have a single dime on me. So much for that idea. I turned around and started walking down the street.  
  
"Hey! YOU!" A voice called from the restaurant. "You want to come in and join us?"  
  
I couldn't believe this person was asking me this. He looked about sixteen with black hair. He was short but had an Italian look about him. A hat hung from the side of his head.  
  
I didn't know what to say. I never thought somebody would actually ask me to join them.  
  
"Uhh…sure." I replied back to him. I turned back towards the restaurant and the boy.  
  
"Great! Youse was lookin' a little famished." He shouted.  
  
"Oh wait! You know, I don't have any money with me." I said disappointedly.  
  
"What? A goil of your class doesn't even have a dime in her pocket! Dat's okay…wese got ya dis time! Really, come in."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to impose or anything." I called back.  
  
"Impose? You ain't imposin'! We'd be glad to meet ya."  
  
"Well, alright." I followed the boy into the restaurant.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
***  
  
AN: Well, that's chapter 3. Sorry that it's so short. More newsies on the way!  
  
REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!! No flames 


End file.
